


In the Heat of Battle

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But for the most part everything stays the same, But someone gets punched by our fabulous Allura, Everybody but Keith is Galra, F/M, Galra AU, If you guys want I'll continue but I think I'll just stop here, M/M, Other, Well Allura and Coran are the same, klance, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One of my most favorite Voltron fan artist on Tumblr had this AU where all of the Paladins except for Keith were Galra, and I just had to ask to write this fic! This is my first time ever writing Fanfiction, so I'm really excited :) I hope you guys like it and enjoy the story.Artist: http://prospails.tumblr.com/





	In the Heat of Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this, I worked really hard on it and if you would like for me to continue this I will :D Hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to share/like/comment! I hope you enjoy the fic and their art because I sure as heck do.

The desert is hot and arid place, a place where the sun is unforgiving and the nights are just as terrible. Its a place where hardly any creatures dwell, and this leaves for a bland view. Keith knows this by heart now because he had spent six months either looking at that or at the small wall which he had effectively covered in papers, photos and documents he had recovered in the last six months or so.

  
All of it of course was surrounding what had landed in what he could basically call his backyard, seeing as he had no fence and the land continued for miles without being interrupted. He had been asleep at the time of the crash, but when it landed it shook his entire shack; all of his books, stacks of papers, even he was was knocked over by the blast. He had no idea what was going on, but one look out the window told him that it wasn't anything good. But by the time he had reached the landing site, the Garrison scientist had already taken up resident. He couldn't get within a mile unless he wanted to be caught by people who looked like they had jumped out of a old eighties movie.

  
This had piqued his interest of course, and he had immediately dove into whatever he could find on the incident. This of course amounted into nothing, not a single news report, article, newspaper or even a rumor had surfaced after the event. It was like he was the only one on the planet to have even seen the thing. Just as he had started to give up on finding anything, just as he had lost his last shred of hope; he came across a noise. But he had found this noise months and months ago, way before the thing even crashed, that was what stuck out to Keith the most. The one thing he couldn't figure out though was what it meant, no matter what he did he couldn't figure out what the sound was.

  
He had tried pinpointing the highest and lowest points to see if they added up to anything, but that just led him on a wild goose chase that ended in a dead end. Then he tried to see if any of it was just coded, which led to him almost starving himself for a week after he sat in front of his dingy old laptop that barely worked anymore to try and find a hint. A clue, anything.

  
All of this led to the day where Keith actually got somewhere, the day the Garrison lost their shit and sent almost all of their faculty to a site that Keith probably wouldn't have even found if he hadn't have strapped on his backpack and GPS to go look for any signs that the noise led to coordinates. They didn't of course, or at least not that Keith would know because he had abandoned all of his previous engagements so that he could dive behind a rock to avoid the careful eye of Iverson as he arrived on the scene that Keith had unknowingly infiltrated.

  
Iverson had arrived in a hulking vehicle that was being visibly weighed down by all of the equipment in the back seat. As he stepped out six other vehicles exactly the same also arrived and out of their doors spilled some of Keith's former teachers along with men and women in lab coats and hazmat suits. Iverson turned to the first person closest to him and whistled for their attention. A startled middle aged women turned around to see his one good eye glaring straight at her.

  
"Y-yes Commander Iverson?"

  
"I want the whole area searched, I don't want anyone in or out. Capiche?" She gave him a simple nod before turning on her heel and barking off orders to any others who would listen. Iverson turned back around, still standing in the same spot and eyed the horizon with one cold eye. Keith, not knowing what he was even supposed to be looking at, turned to the horizon and pulled up his bandanna over his mouth.

  
_'Aesthetic'_ He told himself before he crept closer behind the rock and away from creepy teachers and scientists in bulky white suits. When he knew for sure that no one was watching, he bolted around one of the vehicles and slid underneath it. He pulled open a hatch door and started pulling wires at random.

  
_'This is how the TV cool guys do it right? I switch the blue and red wire?'_

  
Keith stared helplessly at the mess of wires and plugs and things he didn't even have names for before he decided he would just go with plan B. Fuck up all of the cars but one so they couldn't get him. He reached his hand in and grabbed as many wires as he could before he yanked it out, the sound was drowned out by the unloading they were doing three vehicles away from him. He had to act fast or they would catch him and then where would he be?

  
Mustering up as much core and leg power as he could, Keith rolled as quickly and smoothly across the rough ground as he could without being noticed. Much to his despair, he was caught halfway through because of a bush he hadn't taken into account before he had tried to roll.

  
He looked up to see the shoulder of his favorite jacket had been caught in the bush, and no amount of pulling would get him out unless he wanted to rip it, so with a deep breath and a silent goodbye, he rolled harder than before and ripped off a good portion of his left shoulder and arm sleeve. Amazed that he had been able to avoid all of that without detection, Keith surveyed the damage of his sleeve from under the relative safety of the underside of the vehicle. As soon as his eyes laid on the ruined sleeve he had to hold back tears. The jacket had been in his possession for a good amount of years and no amount of sewing and patching it up would return it back to its former glory now. Keith decided to put the pressing matter to the back of his head for another time, and repeated what he had done to the last vehicle. This time however, he yanked out more than he had expected.

  
The Vehicle made a whirring sound before all of its lights blinked out. As it started to fall Keith skittered out of the way and into the open. At some point in time Iverson had vacated the area, and instead the women from before and several hazmats stood staring at him in dumbfounded disbelief.

  
"What? H-How did you get in?!" The women exclaimed. Keith, still frozen in his spot, finally came to his senses and ran directly into the crowd. He pulled out his lucky pocket knife and slashed where he could, he got the ladies face he knew that but other than that he had no time to see it before he took off in the other direction to one of the newly unloaded vehicles and taking off down the side of the cliff.

  
The wind rushed past him as he went faster and faster, his hair that he had let grow out during his days spent in the shack, whipped behind him. Hitting him in the face before flying in the wind behind him again.  
As he sped down the slope, and back onto flat land he tried to look around the area to see if he could find what was causing such a fuss. He found it of course, just as he was about to fall into it. Though the last cliff was large, this one was gigantic. The ground that surrounded the outside edge of it was blown away and look as if someone had peeled back hundreds of layers of dirt. But the inside of the hole was even more damaged.

Keith had successfully stopped on the edge of it, and wondered to himself _'how the hell did I not see this?’_

  
In the middle of the crater, which was the only word that came to Keith’s mind to describe this as, was a what looked like a spaceship.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, I know its short but its just the first chapter :) We're gonna meet shiro and probs the other characters in the next chapter or two. I can't wait to write the rest, hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
